Wizeman (NiGHTS (film))
Wizeman the Wicked is the main antagonist of Pixar's full-length live-action/CGI-animated feature film, NiGHTS (film). He's a terrifying god of nightmares who sends his army of living nightmares to retrieve Ideyas for him to consume, in an attempt to gain enough power to take over Nightopia, and then the real world. He is voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch. Appearance Coming soon! Personality Wizeman is the cruel, ruthless tyrant of Nightmare, and possibly always has been ever since the beginning of the Night Dimension. However, the narration at the beginning of the film hints the possibility of him getting power-hungry over the years, being unsatisfied with having Nightmare as his only domain. He has barely to no tolerance for failure, and especially, hates being betrayed, which destroyed his (initially) good relationship with NiGHTS. He always thought Visitors (humans) were as weak and defenseless as Nightopians, which proves to be his Achilles Heel as he's unprepared to deal with Claris and Elliot's combined effort of attacking him, opening a window for his rebel creation to destroy him. Powers and Abilities When he can't send his minions to do his bidding, Wizeman proves to be a capable enemy on his own, as shown during the film's final battle. *Anti-God Physiology: He's the all-powerful embodiment of living nightmares, with immense power and the seemingly unlimited ability to create Nightmarens to do his bidding. *Semi-Immortality: Wizeman exists ever since the Night Dimension came into being (or at least a few years later), and never showed a sign of visual difference from back then to now. However, a piece of vital information about him that serves as a beacon of hope for Nightopia is that he can be killed, and when it does happen in the film proper, he also takes down all of his Nightmarens, except NiGHTS and Reala, who are protected by Ideya shards. *Sentient Control: It's implied all of Wizeman's creations are already born blindly obeying him, and can't break out of this mindset unless they are talked down, or receive an Ideya shard. NiGHTS and Reala both demonstrated the two cases of Nightmarens who managed to break free of his control. *Illusion/Nightmare Manipulation: Wizeman can create, along with the living nightmares Nightmarens, visions of the dreamer's worst nightmares to hinder them down and leave them weak and frail. History Backstory Wizeman mysteriously ascended to become the God of Nightmares, many years ago. However, unsatisfied with solely having Nightmare for him to rule over, he decided to guide his Nightmarens into stealing Ideyas from humans, so he could absorb their power and become stronger. He had the intention of getting powerful enough to conquer Nightopia by himself, and then rule the real world. Unfortunately, no force dared to oppose him; Owl was smart but far too frail to face him head-on, the Nightopians were too pacific to battle with the Nightmarens, and every human that met him didn't have enough courage to think about standing up to him. That is until one of his creations decided to rebel. One night, he created NiGHTS and Reala, two twin-like Nightmarens with humanoid appearances and immense power, to be his right hands. What he didn't account for was for NiGHTS to actually take sympathy on a boy that managed to talk her down, making her send him and his red Ideya of Courage back to Nightopia, only for a shard of it to log on her chest, erasing her memories and granting her an empathetic personality. Soon, she attacked her own closest comrades Reala and Jackle and interrupted his Ideya-absorbing ceremony. Furious about being betrayed by one of his own creations, he exiled NiGHTS to Nightopia as a punishment, with a death threat if she dared to come back with the intention of destroying him. According to Reala, after NiGHTS' betrayal, his rule became even more rigid to avoid further rebellions, suggesting NiGHTS' betrayal left a scar of doubt on his own creations. Anyhow, he continued with his goal of stealing Ideyas and absorbing their power. ''NiGHTS (film) Coming soon! Quotes ''See page: Wizeman (NiGHTS (film))/Quotes Trivia *The Wizeman from the original game was hinted in the Japanese guide to be a former human whose heart became dark after he lost all of his Ideyas. However, the movie hints he has always belonged in the Night Dimension. Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Male Characters